There is a need for systems and methods that integrate cloud services and internet-connected devices with a user interface and other components and functions of a service provider system. This integration would enable third party and/or other connected devices (e.g., smart door bells, door locks, garage door operators, cameras, thermostats, lighting systems, lighting devices, etc.), and third party services to control or trigger automations in the service provider system using components and functions of the service provider system. This would enable end-users to integrate and use their previously-standalone internet-connected devices with each other as well as with their service provider-based service.